Brunhilde
The Adamantine Battle Machine History Claims to hail from the outskirts of Bricca Vale she left to find more in life than staying with her Armor smith mother Bianca Helgadóttir twiddling thumbs. She also claims to once have had a father whom died in the war she "wears" his armor in remembrance and wishes she could find the troop that killed him for revenge but that knowledge is impossible for her to know. These are all claims and her history for those who figured out her biology is unknown. Before the blowing up of a Town once called Falador Brunhilde agreed to join a expedition spear headed by Osirian and was many miles away for when the bomb dropped. This news horrified her, all those people. People she knew, those she didn't, boys, girls, young and old no one stood a chance against the "bomb". She swore an oath to herself that she wouldn't let such bloodshed happen if she could stop it, unlike those people who called themselves "hero's" who failed. Once landed upon this new land called Iakresh Brun was breathless it was just so beautiful, pure, mostly untouched by the foul intentions of those who would abuse without care. At this moment she knew in her heart that this was the Holy Land. Not long after the first tent that marked the creation of Nethysium Brunhilde was brought in front of of her royal highness, Pharaoh Merlin. Merlin granted the title of Warden of Nethysium to her. She was so over joyed she almost cried, finally someone recognized her worth as a Lawful Citizen. Appearance Often clad in white plate mail she claims that it was once once her fathers that she keeps well maintained. Atop that armor is her never changing face that feels unnatural to the touch, it doesn't feel like metal but its not flesh either. On her head short blonde hair that never seems to change kept neat with a hair band. She has taken to Glamouring her Plate to look like normal clothing, though when glamoured she still seems to wear gauntlets and metal grieves. Her unchanging face matches her forever monotone voice that only changes volume. Personality A happy go lucky individual is always looking to help those in need. Brunhilde is a sentimental "human" being that is always looking to help and mourns the loss of those who did not need to die. She vows to avenge any and all deaths in the name of Ragathiel to dispense justice upon them. Those who have killed have sinned she knows this well and welcomes those who wish to have their revenge freely, although she will not go down without a fight. She seems to be in perpetual denial about many things. Friends Peridot: a very nice person, Brunhilde enjoys her company Miss. Morvayn the merchant lady: a woman whos business often meets many mishaps, Brunhilde is happy to help anytime. Lorvayln: although she does not have the guts to seek her out since the 1 int situation Enemies -Evil -Undead -Demons/Devils -Fraglesnaches -Cr3t1n: a foul wrong doer, has not be caught for a serious enough crime to be put to death in Ragathiels name. He wishes revenge upon Brunhilde, She welcomes it. -Varya: local scum pickpocket caught red handed To be added upon Aspirations -To find a way to stop evil for good -World peace